Rosebud Serenade
by BlackVine
Summary: This is actually my first Fanfic ever.It features a few of my own original characters. Naruto senses a girl following him one night and Injures her accidently. He takes her to Kakashi's. ((Contains Yaoi, and incest in later chapters))
1. Dawn

okay well here i go. First of all i dont own any of the characters in here unless they are an original character that i made up in which case you cant steal them from me because umm cus i said so .  
  
This Fanfic includes some Moe ((innocent feelings of love or lust towards a sibling)) possibly some Shota ((teacherxstudent relationship)) and shounen ai hints. If you dont like this kind of stuff   
  
and/or are offended by it then: TURN AROUND AND NEVER EVER RETURN!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! ok then and if this doesnt bother you feel free to read to your hearts content.  
  
original characters: Hotsuharo Mirabiki, Kitsume Saote, Urui Chiyo, Kitsume Yume, Oborozi Soriko  
  
/ Saote and Yume are brother and sister ((you couldve guessed that))  
  
Soriko is Mirabiki, Chiyo, and Yume's sensei.  
  
These characters are from a village that i made up myself called "Village Hidden Between Darkness and Light"  
  
Rose Bud Serenade  
  
Chapter one   
  
Dawn  
  
A heavy mist surrounded the Konoha village. Two figures, hidden in the mist, moved around in the cold night at the local park. The raven haired boy knew nothing of the presence of the other   
  
human as it watched him with peircing, electric green eyes. It was a small girl only about 13 years old, with shoulder length, dark, almost bluish, hair. The girl followed the boy and smiled to   
  
herself as she thought of her emotions toward him. She had seen him on her local television news channels and had heard stories of his tragic past and his amazing ninja skills and now, at long last,  
  
she was going to meet him. But in her subconcious, in the very back of her mind, she wanted to make him hers. She hopped from tree to tree carefully balancing on branches, or holding the treetrunks tightly   
  
as she stealthily stalked her one and only true love, her prey, the boy she dedicated her life to. Uchihe Sasuke.  
  
In another area of Konoha village Naruto felt the presence of someone else as he trodded on home, happy with the shopping he had done. He noticed another pair of footsteps resounding quietly and softly   
  
behind him. He swerved around and threw a kunai knife (that he had stored in his sleeve for safe measure) in the direction of the sound. When he looked at the figure of the person he had struck he noticed   
  
three things: a pair of the most beautiful, passionate, bottomless, deep sea blue/green eyes that he had ever seen; very luminious silvery/black long hair; and the strangest color of pink and red blood he'd ever  
  
seen.......and it was gushing from the right shoulder of a very pale, pretty girl that looked to be his age. The girl began to collapse but Naruto dropped his groceries and rushed in front of her and caught her  
  
before she hit the ground. He whispered something that sounded like 'wouldnt want you to get your pretty face all scratched up' and carried her in the direction of Kakashi-sensei's house.  
  
::Kakashi's apartment:: Kakashi and Iruka were catching up on missed conversation when The doorbell rang. Kakashi slowly got up to answer the door, hoping that whoever interupted had a very good reason.  
  
When Kakashi opened the door what he saw caused his visible eye to blink in confusion. Naruto was breathing heavily and panting, apparantly from running, and carrying a girl who looked to be about the same  
  
weight as him. Not to mention a girl who didnt look to be in any good condition. Her hair was dangling loosely and her head was thrust back as if dead. Her eyes were half open almost revealingthe lovely shade of  
  
of blue they were. Kakashi noted that her old fashioned, probably traditional, ninja kimono was slightly open at the chest exposing her cleavage. He thought to himself ' This girl is very well endowed indeed! ' and   
  
continued to examine her. He saw that Naruto was carrying her gently yet struggling to keep her up. Her right arm was flung around his neck and and her left hand dangled limply at her side. Then he noticed why  
  
Naruto had brought her to him. Her right shoulder was bleeding profusely and jutting out from the wound was a kunai knife. His eye widened.  
  
''Holy shit Naruto! what the hell happened to her? And why the hell is this still in her shoulder?! '' Kakashi roared this so loud half the village could have heard. He took the girl away from Naruto and laid her down   
  
on the couch opposite of where Iruka sat. Iruka got up quickly and rushed to Kakashi's side as he also examined the girl.  
  
''Well, i didnt know what to do so i just rushed her over here. I knew you would be able to take care of her'' Naruto hesitated as he watched Iruka ease the kunai from her shoulder and Kakashi rush off to fetch a wet  
  
towel and some bandages. ''I felt someone walking behind me for a long time. After a while i thought 'it might be someone dangerous' so i turned around and threw my reserve kunai at it. When i saw that i had hit   
  
this girl, i knew she wasnt dangerous so i dropped my groceries and caught her before she fell.......Crap!!!! I left my groceries in the middle of the sidewalk!!! '' Iruka glared at Naruto for worrying about groceries more   
  
than this innocent girl that he had injured. Kakashi listened to the story and began to remove the top of the girls kimono.  
  
''YOU ERO KAIJU!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING THAT POOR DEFENSELESS GIRL!!!????? ''Naruto screeched absentmindedly. Kakashi gave Naruto a bland look and cleaned the girls wound. Iruka cleaned   
  
off the kunai knife and tossed it back to Naruto, who barely caught it. He stuffed it back into the hidden pocket of his sleeve and watched Kakakashi bandage the girls wound. Kakashi tossed the girls kimono on the arm of the   
  
couch and Naruto flushed furiously and covered his eyes. Kakashi reassured him that it was okay to look at her. Naruto hesitantly uncovered his eyes and his face cooled down to a slight pink blush on his cheeks just below his   
  
eyes. He looked at the girl, who lay limp and pale, on the couch, and he could feel a slight hitch in his breath and it was caught in his throat. He cursed himself for acting on impulse. He had injured this beautiful girl. He examined  
  
her closely. The girl was indeed wearing something but it was almost as bad as if she were naked. She wore a small orange tank shirt, Bright orange, Naruto's favorite color, and he peeked at her belly button which he found rather  
  
cute for some reason. It had a small ring in it and Naruto almost vomited at the thought of poking holes on the body on purpose, and in the bellybutton for one. 'what if it cut her bellybutton open and her guts flew out? ' was the   
  
thought that popped into his mind. He continued to look at her with a slight blush. She also had on very small shorts. Naruto thought that they looked like they belong on a four year old. To make up for lack of shorts there were  
  
thigh length gray socks that looked more like leg warmers. They stopped right at her heel, leaving the rest of her foot bare. Naruto guessed that she walked around barefooted. He noted on how shapely her body was, mostly in the   
  
chest area and the rear area. He admired those sexy curves because there were no other girls in Konoha village with a body like hers. Not just endowed well but she had toned muscles on her thighs and upper arms.  
  
Kakashi looked at Naruto and smirked. He knew Naruto was looking at her in the way most young boys do not. Iruka watched Kakashi, knowing he was smirking about how perverted Naruto had gotten. Iruka wished at that moment  
  
Naruto and the girl werent there because he could feel his heart racing faster the more he looked at the ero-sensei. He had given in long ago and admitted he loved Kakashi.  
  
Naruto's curiosity got the best of him. He began poking her belly button and pulling lightly at the ring. The girl's lips parted as she began to regain consciousness. She felt a weird tug on her stomach and her eyelids fluttered open,   
  
blinking twice and looking at her belly. She saw a small, tanned finger poking her bellybutton and the ring on it. She subconsciously raised a hand and slapped the left cheek of the person that owned this finger. As she did so a sharp   
  
pain slithered up her arm, into her shoulder and she winced violently. She clutched her shoulder and looked up at the person she had just struck. All that was in her vision was a huge pair of glowing blue orbs that stared into her deep   
  
sea colored orbs. She felt heat rise from her neck into her face as she stared into them, recognising who they belonged to.  
  
Well how as it? This was my first fanfic ever so i hope it didnt suck. ::muches on donuts:: hm i tink i migh haf puh thoo many detailth in ih. oopth thorry. ::swallow:: ehehe anyway please review it and tell me what you think.   
  
((and let me know if i did put too many details in it)) Well Ja! I'm off to write the next chapter. Oh and honto ni arigato gozaimasu for reading my fic!!!! You make Naru-chan happy! ==  
  
NEXT CHAPTER- Bloom  
  
(=,) 


	2. Bloom

okaaaaaay lets see the last chapter featured an anonymous girl ((one of my original characters)) for those of you that read this and liked it and are annoyed with the fact that i just called her 'that girl' and are about ready to hunt me down and kick my ass for making her so anonymous((whew gotta catch my breath))fear no more ((and put those pitchforks away)) because the anonymous girl gives us her name!!!!!!!! yay!!!!!!! ahem so anyway you get to meet some of my other characters like the nameless girl that was stalking sasuke in the beginning, and some more but i wont give it away. Thank you anyone who took the time to read this and the other chapter. I know i'm pathetic. Now give me some donuts...or not anyway off to start writing the next chapter. Ja minna san! baaaai baaaaai!  
  
Rose Bud Serenade  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Bloom  
  
The girl stared, embarassed, at the blue eyes of the boy she had just struck. She cursed at herself when she recognised who they belonged to. The one boy she did not want to hate her. Her heart raced, and her face flushed bright pink. The boy was sitting on her legs, finger paused, floating above her belly button. He was heavy enough to prevent her from moving, but she didnt know if he wanted her to stay there unmoving or if he accidently pinned her down to the couch. She blinked quickly and the blue eyes blinked back. It was so strange to her that this boy that didnt know her, yet she loved him with every bit of love that existed in the world, was sitting right on her. Touching her bellybutton and playing with the ring, oblivious that what he was doing was almost intimate. She pushed back a little, flustered and very confused. As she moved the pain shot up in her arm again and this time it was worse. It hurt so bad that she actually let out a small, squeaky yelp. She looked at the boy again and decided it was time to speak.  
  
''N-Naruto-sama........''  
  
Kakashi and Iruka looked at eachother for a second, then burst out laughing. Naruto wondered why it was so funny. The girl had just called him 'Naruto-sama'. ' waaait a second! She called me Lord Naruto?!?! ' he thought slowly. Kakashi had stopped laughing and wiped a small tear from his visible eye while Iruka got up from his laughing fit. Kakashi wondered how in the hell this girl learned Naruto's name and why she was calling him 'Lord'. She didnt look like she was from this village at all. Konoha's shinobi didnt even wear the outdated ninja uniform kimono. He searched the girl for her hitai-ate and found it at the bottom of her loose ponytail. The symbol on was unfamiliar. He looked puzzlingly at Iruka. He did not know either so he shrugged and sat back down on the other couch.

''Ummm yeah I'm Naruto. Who are you?'' Naruto asked quizzically. He blushed as he was climbing off of her. She was very pretty and he was very curious to get to know her. He had some questions for her but he'd wait for her to answer his first question before asking anymore.  
  
''My name is Chiyo. umm Urui Chiyo.'' she replied quietly as she rose to a sitting position on the couch.(( A.N:: I used traditional naming here.her first name is Chiyo and her last name is Urui. Hooray for you who were dying to know her name )) She looked around the room and realized she was not in her own home. '' would you mind telling me what has happened?'' Naruto blinked. He liked the way she looked when she was angry. It was sort of sexy to see those small, jet black eyebrows furrowed in confusion and frustration. Kakashi poked him and Naruto came back to reality. He was very guilty about what he had dont so he told Chiyo very quickly. He spoke so fast that it was hard for a normal person to comprehend. Chiyo's eyes widened and her mouth shaped into an O.  
  
''I'm really really sorry Chiyo-chan. I didnt mean to hurt you.'' Naruto said as he thought something.' well i did mean to hurt you but not YOU you. i meant to hurt a stranger and...... oh i give up! Besides i'm thinking this to myself. I'm sure she knows what i mean.' Chiyo nodded and smiled in understandment. ((i dont think thats a word )) Naruto stared at her akwardly for a while. Chiyo looked down and realized she was only in her undergarments and screamed. Iruka immediately ran home when this happened, for fear that she would start going psycho on them. Kakashi handed her a robe which she snatched from his hand immediately. Kakashi explained to her that her kimono was bloodsoaked and that it was in the wash right now. Chiyo wrapped the robe around herself as he spoke. Naruto had looked away when she screamed but now was looking at her again. He sat down next to her nervously and smiled at her shyly.

=================================== On the dark street Sasuke trodded slowly, oblivious to the presence of his stalker. He was on his way to Kakashi's house. He had felt a sudden ache in his heart a while ago. It had been a while since his last individual training session with Kakashi. For some reason he found himself watching the silhoette of Kakashi's lips move whenever he was explaining something, and during individual training sessions with him he wanted to be as close to Kakashi as humanly possible. Sasuke couldnt keep from thinking maybe he was in love with Kakashi. He decided it would be best to speak with Kakashi himself. He might knock some sense into Sasuke and convince him that it's all in his head. Kakashi would tell him he was probably working himself too hard and give him a break or something. Sasuke spotted a bag full of groceries on the ground near him so he picked it up and continued on his way to Kakashi's.Sasuke reached the street Kakashi lived on, getting closer to his house with each step he took. A shadow with electric green eyes loomed behind him when he reached the door to Kakashi's apartment. It was ready to pounce on him when Sasuke brought his hand up and rang the doorbell. A loud buzz resounded inside the apartment and footsteps approached the door. The shadow sensed a hand reaching for the doorknob and it jumped up and clung to the wall above the door, unnoticed, as soon as the door opened. Sasuke gulped and said a shaky 'hello' to Kakashi when his head emerged. Kakashi replied in a whispered 'Hello Sasuke. What brings you here at this time of night? 'he took a step backward.  
  
''Why are you whispering Kakashi-sensei?'' Sasuke questioned curiously. Kakashi hesitated, not sure if he should let Sasuke know about his guests. It was Naruto's business after all. Sasuke eyes slitted when he heard voices inside Kakashi's apartment. He pushed the door open enough to see only Naruto sitting on the couch. His eyes widened then slitted again. 'This is why Kakashi hasnt suggested individual training with me. He had been "training" with Naruto every night! ' Sasuke immediately thought menacingly. He would not stand for this. Unfathomable, unacceptable, impossible. Kakashi was his, his alone and he would not stand the thought of Kakashi and Naruto together. He glared at Naruto with slitted eyes and snarled. ===================================== Well thats Chapter two. I know it's kinda short but it's okay right? Please leave a review and lemme know if you have any ideas for the next chapter you would like to see put in. Tell me what   
you think. Well Ja! I'm off to write the next chapter. Oh and honto ni arigato gozaimasu for reading my fic!!!! You make Naru-chan happy! 

========================================  
  
NEXT CHAPTER- Menacing Jealousy and Blossoming Trust


	3. Menacing jealousy and Blossoming trust

Hi again loyal fans....um hopefully loyal. Okay well this is chapter three for rose bud serenade. This time i promise you'll meet Sasuke's stalker Thank you for reading. Well as you seem to know Love blossoms in the last chapter, between Naruto and Chiyo. And Sasuke gets jealous of Naruto after jumping to conclusions. umm theres gonna be some violence ((probably just mild)) and i suck at writing fighting scenes so bear with me here ((wait is it bare or bear? oh well i think you get what i mean....don't you?)) Now can i have my donut?  
  
Rose Bud Serenade  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Menacing Jealousy and Blossoming Trust  
  
Naruto looked towards the door to see what all the commotion was about, and saw Sasuke. Beady eyed and snarling, Sasuke was staring straight at him. Naruto could have sworn he saw foam dripping from his mouth as well. Sasuke pulled out his shuriken and threw it right at Naruto. He dodged it but just barely. The shuriken sliced a thin line onto Naruto's left cheek, it criss-crossed with his whisker like-markings. Sasuke pulled out a kunai knife and lunged at Naruto, pinning him to the floor with one hand and holding the kunai with the other. Chiyo jumped to the side and grabbed her kimono when this happened. She hurriedly put it on and pulled small kunai daggers from inside it, clutching one beween each finger. Sasuke raised the armed hand high above his head and was about ready to stab, while Naruto was clutching his other hand to keep Sasuke from choking him. Sasuke suddenly dropped his knife. Naruto looked to see why he had stopped and felt a cold drop of blood drip onto his finger. Sasuke had three miniature kunai daggers sticking out from each of his wrists. Each puncture was bleeding, but not profusely. Chiyo ran over to Naruto and dragged him out from under Sasuke. Then she walked up to Sasuke, retrieved her miniature kunai daggers from his wrists, and licked the blood off of them. Sasuke's woundsstarted healing immediately thanks to his chakra. (( i just couldnt let him stay hurt like that))Sasuke stood up and looked at Chiyo. He thought 'she must be the reason why Naruto is here since she protected him'. Kakashi looked up from his Icha Icha Paradise book, which he was reading the entire duration of the fight. Sasuke looked at him and asked what was going on here anyway. Kakashi was about ready to ask the same thing to him but decided to wait, at leastuntil Naruto had finished explaining to Sasuke what he had done. Naruto got up and rubbed his neck. It was still in pain from Sasuke grasping it so hard, and it was also a little sweaty. After much glaring, Naruto finally told Sasuke what had happened. Sasuke blushed when it was finished. He felt extremely guilty about attacking Naruto out of jealousy. He looked at Chiyo, he concluded that she was definitely a skilled ninja if she could pinpoint the exact spots on his wrists that would paralyze his hand temporarily. He held his hand out and she shook it. He apologized for being so rude.   
  
Suddenly there came a crashing noise and shards of glass flew everywhere. Kakashi looked around to see what had caused this. What he saw was a young girl standing near his livingroom window, or what was left of it. She was pretty tall and Kakashi guessed she was 13. She had shoulder length bluish hair and electric green eyes. Right now she had a smile on her face. She was wearing the samekind of kimono as chiyo, but over it she wore a black sleeveless hooded sweatshirt. Her kimono was a little shorter than Chiyo's so she wore little pink shorts underneath so her underwear wouldnt be seen. On her right leg there were clean bandages wrapped around her thight, and her left calf from her knee down she had bandages wrapped around her leg. She was wearing the same kind of shoes as the ninja's from Konoha, but her hitai-ate, which she wore like a hat ((the way   
Mizuki wore it)) had the same symbol as Chiyo's. She took a step toward Sasuke, still smiling.  
  
''Pardon my intrusion. My name is--'' was all she could say because Chiyo interupted her very loudly.  
  
''MIRABIKI?!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!'' Chiyo pointed a shaky finger at Mirabiki. They apparantly didnt seem to like eachother very much because as soon as Mirabiki looked at Chiyo, lightning struck in her eyes.  
  
''I am here to speak with my idol and what are you doing here? Dont tell me, this rookie-nin Naruto that you love so much, turned you down?'' Mirabiki spoke calmly. Naruto looked at Chiyo after hearing the word "love" and saw that she was blushing. Sasuke smirked at the thought. This excellent example of a shinobi, not to mention very attractive, for a girl, he added, was in love with Naruto?! This was just too funny. Naruto had no skill worth calling a skill other than his shadow doppleganger technique, how could she fall in love with this cage-for-a-demon boy? Strange girl. Mirabiki looked lovingly at Sasuke, after speaking with Chiyo, and continued introducing herself. Her name was Hotsuhara Mirabiki. She was also from The Village Hidden Between Darkness and Light. She also was a chuunin unlike Chiyo. Chiyo was already a jounin, which fascinated Naruto because her skills allowed her to skip the chuunin exams and take place in the jounin exams. This was probably the reason why Mirabiki hated her. Mirabiki and Chiyo ignored their rivalry for a while. They chatted happily with the silver haired jounin, the raven haired enigma, and the blonde ramen boy. (( XD haha ramen boy ))

==================================  
  
Waiting on the borders to Konoha Village were three Shinobi. One was a dark haired jounin. She stood with her arms crossed and a slight twinge in her temple. She wore a ripped bat-like cape. Her hitai-ate was worn around her waist, slightly slanted to the left.She opened her eyes, which glowed in the night. They were deep crimson and had multicolored flecks in them which changed with every blink. She looked angrily at her student. The young girl was a genin. She had elbow length, wavy, cherry colored hair and huge light violet eyes. She wore a black cape over her ninja kimono and her hitai-ate covered most of the top of her eyes. She flinched as she looked up at her sensei then looked nervously to her older brother who was a chuunin in the middle of taking the jounin exams. He was kind of upset that he had to put the exams on pause to go with his little sister and her cell members to the Konoha village. Just to meet their idols. He resembled her very much.His hair was slightly less red than hers and it was more blonde. He had eyes like hers only his were a deeper violet. When she looked at him he blushed a little. She was so adorable in his eyes. He knew he couldnt have her the way he wanted because they were siblings but when he looked at her he sensed that she had a small crush on him as well. ((thats called Moe. it's pretty innocent in her case but in his its seriously incest)). The girls name was Yume.((yume= dream. for those that don't know)) It definitely fit her. His name was Saote. It had no meaning to it but it was a very nice name for him. They were both bound yet separated by the family name Kitsume. Yume's sensei was Oborozi Soriko. She was quite legendary because of her mysterious stealth and a strange mark tattoed onto her wrist ((it resembles a mix of the silhoette of a shuriken but is rounder. Almost looks like the Sharingan.)) The sensei spoke with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
''Yume, you told me they wouldnt take long. It's been almost an hour. For ninja's of their level they should have been able to find these 'idols' of theirs and get their autographs and be back at least 20 minutes ago!!!'' Soriko was starting to become irritable and yume knew not to back talk her sensei when she was irritable. Soriko-sensei dissappeared in a puff of chakra smoke and left Yume and Saote alone. Saote looked at his sister and saw she was shivering despite the cloak. He took his own cloak off and placed it over her shoulders and told her to sit down with him. Yume obeyed and inched herself onto the ground. He wrapped his arm around her to make help warm her up more. He was okay anyway. the only thing that would have been cold anyway was his neck and he didnt have to worry about that since he wore his hitai-ate around his neck. He wore a white bandana over his chin length hair. The ends of the bandana were long enough to wrap around his neck twice. So thats what he did. Yume looked at him and he accidentally turned his head towards her at the same time. Their gaze met and was held until Yume became flustered. She blushed and looked down at her fingers, which she twiddled nervously.

=====================================  
  
''Yume........am i a good brother?'' Saote fired this question at her accidentally. Yume responded with a quiet 'yes. a wonderful brother' and looked at him again. He had a small tear in his eye which she impulsively kissed away.Realizing what she had done she looked away waiting for saote's response. He gently turned her head toward him again and pulled the mask of the cloak down from over her nose and mouth. He touched his forehead to hers and spoke. ''I Love You.'' Yume knew what he meant by it. She knew it wasnt just family love he meant. She knew because he held her face gently in his palms and carressed her cheeks with his slender fingers. She felt his lips looming  
dangerously close to hers so she let a soft breath escape her lips and a small sigh as well. She held his hand on her face and closed her eyes. He knew she was expecting it so he closed his eyes and gave her lip a small lick before letting them mesh with his. They kissed passionately in the dark, on the borders of Konoha, their freezing lips gently warming slowly as he explored her mouth with his tongue, and tickled the ceiling of her mouth. He gently pushed her to a laying position and straddled her. They stopped kissing and he looked down at her. Her lips were red and glossy and bruised from their kiss and her face flushed. Her eyes twinkled up at him and he stared at them  
with such love. He knew no one could seperate them. He didnt care if it was wrong. He loved his sister. He loved her so much.

=========================================  
  
I love this chapter. It's filled with such passionate love and hatred. please please leave a review. I would like to know what you thought of this chapter. I'll take any suggestions you have. I don't know if i'll put them in the fic but it's worth a try suggesting them. Well honto ni arigato gozaimasu! Thanks for reading my fic and continuing to read it. You make Naru-chan happy! ==  
  
NEXT CHAPTER- Strange places and Different faces


	4. Strange places and Different Faces

Well this is peculiar. I have to do all this annoying editing and erasing parts of my AN's and shit like that because i had submitted this fic to another fic site. (( Animespiral . com in case your wondering)) I have eight chapters up at that site plus other fics that i am writing. So in case your sick of waiting for me to update you can go to that site and read the eight chapters i have up there. Anyway thankyou to all those people ((okay so only like 3 or was it 2? ah anyway)) who left reviews. I am currently writing another fic based on a different couple in this fic so i'm sorry that i have not been updating everyday ((being that i can because i have written so many chapters already)) so i'm very sorry. I appreciate you all ((all probably only a few...i'm so pathetic --)) for reading my fic. I love to write and i enjoy getting suggestions and comments. I don't like people telling me my story sucks but as a writer/artist/musician i have to get used to it because i know people are eventually going to tell me how fucked and stupid my stuff is. Oh well i don't mind the critisicm all that much. Thanks for reading.

Now maybe i can have a donut?  
  
((By the way...Soriko never speaks, except to Yume of course. She uses telepathy to speak to people so when she speaks it will not be in these '' but in these ' and a new paragraph will not start. Her thoughts will be randomly thrown into the paragraph. I know this is not a proper writing technique but i want to put it this way. And this is my fic so i'm allowed to do that...i think. Anyway on with the chapter))  
  
Rose Bud Serenade  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Strange Places and Different Faces  
  
Soriko swiftly moved along the ground, crawling down so low she almost looked as if she were laying on the ground face down. She followed the senses of her two students. 'Chiyo should have known better than to stay this long. She was a Jounin for pete's sake. She was just about ready to stop being my student. Mirabiki on the other hand was stubborn. She was trying to make this Sasuke boy fall in love with her. There is seriously something wrong with that girl. Oh i'm getting close.' She crept up the wall of the house her students were in and peeked into the window, which was shattered for some reason. 'Must have been Mirabiki. Stupid girl' She saw Her two students talking merrily with three young men. Well two boys and one young man. ((hehe Naruto and Sasuke can't really be considered young men)) The one man looked to be a Jounin as well. He fit the description of Kakashi, the Copy-nin. This was no surprise to her, nor was it anything special. The other two have been Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, The boys her students were after. She sighed and decided to retrieve her students. She didnt want to leave Saote and Yume alone on the outskirts of town so she'd better hurry. Soriko placed two gloved hands on the top border of the window and flipped herself into the room. The three Konoha shinobi looked towards the window, surprised that they had not sensed this person. Chiyo and Mirabiki just sighed and stood up.   
  
''Soriko-sensei we apologise for being so hesitant in getting back to you.'' They both bowed. Soriko looked at them through the shadow of her cloak. ' You better be sorry because i had to leave the Kitsume's alone and you know how dangerous it is to leave Saote with his sister. He is such an Incestuous idiot.' They both looked at her in shock. Of course they were used to her bad-mouthing Yume's brother, and they were not shocked at the fact that no matter how angry she was she refused to speak out loud. What they were shocked at was the fact that she left Saote and Yume alone. Soriko never left Yume's side, for personal reasons. Soriko removed the hood of her cloak and shook her head to get rid of her hood hair. (( haha hood hair)) She looked at Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke then pursed her lips in annoyance. She looked at Chiyo and Mirabiki again. 'Did you get your fuckin' autographs yet? ' Both girls shook their head vigorously.' Then hurry the hell up and get them so we can leave. We dont have all night you know. It's almost morning here and your eyes will burn out of your socket if sunlight reaches them.' (( It's always Twilight in the Village Hidden Between Light and Darkness. This "eyes burning out of their sockets" tale is a story told by the elder villagers to scare the children into never leaving the village. It only scares them while their young though.))  
  
The girls eyes widened and they both bowed again and apologised. Meanwhile Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were a bit frightened that the woman didnt say anything yet the   
girls spoke back as if she had. Chiyo and Mirabiki each pulled two pieces of paper and a pen from their kimono's. Chiyo Handed the white piece of paper she had , to Naruto and the pen. She asked him for his autograph and he blushed a little then wrote her a little note on the paper and signed it. When he handed the paper and pen back to her she slipped the small pink paper she had into his sleeve and patted his arm. Chiyo looked at the autograph, smiled, put it in her pocket carefully, and thanked him. Mirabiki handed Sasuke her piece of paper and a pen. She too asked him for an autograph and he stared blankly at her with the paper and pen in his hands. She had a pleading look on her face and he decided he might as well. He just signed his name and handed her the paper and pen back. She slipped a small light blue piece of paper into his hand and walked away with the autograph still in her hand. Chiyo and Mirabiki both walked over to their sensei and all three of them were gone in a puff of chakra smoke.

=======================================

When Naruto got home he took off his jacket, threw it on his bed and walked over to the fridge. He looked around for a carton of milk then he remembered what he did with his groceries. He remembered seeing sasuke carrying them on his way home." Damn You Sasuke!!!! You've stooped so low as to steal my food from me!!!!!!'' a bird flew from a branch on the tree outside his window. ((aww he scared the birdie)) Naruto was too tired to go after him right now so he just walked back over to his bed and fell onto it. He thought about Chiyo  
and remembered her note. He looked in his sleeve where she stuffed it and found it was still there. He took it in his hands and felt his heart racing. That girl was in love with him? He felt a little wholer ((it is not a word...i know)) now, knowing that someone didnt think he was just a cage to a demon. He opened the note and smelled a hint of something sweet. She must have sprayed it with perfume. He smelled the paper. Lilac. It was very pretty. Probably the same scent she was wearing today because the scent was familiar. He started to read the note.  
  
''Meet me at the Hokage memorial tomorrow at twilight. That's exactly from 4:57 to 6:57. I will be there at 5:00 on the fourth's head. Please be there. Sincerely, Urui Chiyo.'' was what was written on the note. Naruto could not believe that she wanted to be with him alone. Was she going to ask him if he liked her? Was she expecting him to ask her out? Well he definitely would ask her out. She was way prettier than Sakura and she was definitely nicer to him. Naruto put the note on his table and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. He knew Sasuke didnt even bother to open his note. Sure enough. Sasuke had thrown his in the nearest trash can on the way home. ((hey guys i didnt really know what time twilight is so i kinda guessed))

Meanwhile  
  
Kakashi had remembered that he forgot to ask Sasuke what he was doing at his house at that time of night anyway. He shrugged it off and decided he'd ask him tomorrow.

==================================  
  
In a dark alley, a girl sat hugging her knees and looking into the dark abyss in front of her. People that had passed by the alley could only see her cat-like yellow eyes and her luminescent orange hair. They said she was a missing-nin or something and not to bother her or she'd kill you. This was not true because what they didnt see was the blood running from her eyes. Salty, bloody tears trickled down her cheeks. She had to have been the lonliest person in the world right then because after a while people stopped gossiping about her and acted as if she were just some graffiti on the wall, long faded from attempts at being washed off, but still there, dirtying the streets of their beautiful village. It was like this for 8 years. Until her saviours finally came. Four young shinobi passed this alley. Three of them were from the Village Hidden in the Sand. Their names were Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. The fourth was from The Hidden Leaf Village. His name was Neji Hyuuga. (( I know Neji wouldnt hang out with the sand nins wait would he? well anyway it's my fic so i say he does. I like making the cool eyed guys friends.)) Temari had looked into the alley and spotted those yellow eyes and stopped the boys.  
  
''Hey guys. Look.'' Temari pointed into the alleyway.'' I think we should help her''. Gaara gave her a cold glare but Temari defied him with her own cold glare. She wasnt going to let an innocent little poor  
girl die because Gaara didnt care. Gaara rolled his eyes ((does he ever do that?)) and let her help the girl. Temari went into the alley and the rest followed. She held her hand out to the blood stained girl   
((think Sadako from ''ringu'' with orange hair and yellow eyes and you sort of have this girl)) and the girl looked at it. '' It's okay. Let us help you.'' Temari spoke calmly and slowly so as not to frighten the girl. The girl placed her hand in Temari's and the bloody tears immediately stopped flowing. She stood up with Temari's help. She looked up into the eyes of all four of the young shinobi and for the first in her life she sort of smiled. '' Do you have a name?'' Temari asked. Gaara thought this a stupid question. Of course she had a name. She might have forgotten it but she had a name. Temari could be such an imbecile. Temari sneezed when Gaara thought this. (( eeheehee i love when people are talking about people and the people they talk about sneeze.))

The girl gave a slight nod at the question but hesitated before she told them with a small weak voice. Her name was Feith. Neji thought it ironic that her name sound like faith. Feith sensed something from Gaara. Something she had only felt in herself for a very long time. She sensed that Gaara had suffered like her. Had never felt real love. She immediately wanted to be by his side constantly. She slowly let go of Temari's hand and walked over to Gaara. She reached for his hand and held onto it. She looked him straight in the eyes. With no fear. No defiance. No anger. No pity. Nothing Gaara expected from most people. He saw in her eyes what he'd never seen in other people's  
eyes. Compassion and trust and the need for protection. He looked at her, without saying anything. The four other shinobi's eyes widened as he tightened his hand around Feith's.

======================================  
  
Ne? Ne? How was it? Was it good? Wasn't it cool. Haha. Hope you like it minna-san. Thank you for continuing to read my fic.  
  
Don't forget to leave a review. Onegai!! Thanks again for reading my fic. You make Naru-chan happy!

NEXT CHAPTER- Change of Heart. 


	5. Change of Heart

Okay Well after taking a half day break from my main fic, i've finally got some ideas for this chapter. And i have a subchapter Called Cicada's call. It features a story about Feith's Past. If you haven't read it yet please do..do...do . Hey is there an echo in here...here....here? Ugh i forgot to say that you should read Cicada's call before you read this chapterbecause you will not understand a part in the section of Gaara and Feith. In other news there is Yaoi in this chapter but i cannot post it because they forbid NC-17!!! So if you want to read the KakashiXIruka lemon you will have to go to AnimeSpiral . com and read the chapter there. Sorry but you know the rules.  
  
So anyway on with Chapter Five.  
  
Rose Bud Serenade  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Change of Heart  
  
Gaara looked up from his book. He of course had stayed up all night, but he still sat in his bed. He looked at Feith, whose eyelids were beginning to flutter open. She lay in Gaara's bed next to him. She didnt own any pajamas or anything so Gaara let her borrow a pair of black cotton pajama bottoms. He didn't have any shirts to give her because Temari was doing the laundry so he had let her tie his sash around her chest. While Feith was sleeping Temari must have brushed her hair because it was neat. Feith sat up in the bed and looked at Gaara. Yesterday she had spilled her entire life story to him and in return he had.......kissed her. She touched her fingers to her lips. Her first kiss ever....and Gaara gave it to her. This boy that seemed like such a killer had actually showed love. Gaara put his book aside and looked at Feith and, for some reason, he could not help but think of how cute she was. She acted so much younger than him yet she was the same age. There was something about this girl that attracted him. He thought of last night. Feith had told him everything and he wondered if what he did was right. It seemed to him, now that he looked back on it, that he had taken advantage of her. Gaara snapped out of his thoughts and saw Feith smiling at him, but with tears in her eyes? No...he didnt want to see tears coming from this girl's eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest. Feith could hear his heart quicken at every movement she made. She wiped the tears from her eyes and let herself be held. Feith and Gaara had a moment together that was rare. Gaara immediately changed this thought. Every moment spent with Feith was rare. Temari knocked on the door, and at the same time Kankuro barged right in. They both froze when they saw Gaara holding Feith. It was silent for a long time until Neji walked in muttering something about breakfast, clad only in cotton pants. He looked at Gaara and the girl and his jaw dropped. ((yeah i made neji move in with the three sand-nins. I have no unearthly clue why))

==================================  
  
Iruka sat in Kakashi's living room, admiring the nice job he did fixing Kakashi's window, and waiting for Kakashi to get out of the shower.  
  
Iruka heard a little squeaking noise and then the sound of water stopped. Kakashi walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. He was ruffling his hair, sending little water droplets everywhere. Kakashi knew of how Iruka felt for him and when he had heard, admitted to himself that he had the same feelings for him for quite some time but had never told Iruka. Now was a good a time as any to tell and he might as well do it in the most adorable way possible. Kakashi strolled over to Iruka on the couch, who had been staring lustily for a while. Iruka stammered and stuttered and blushed as he spoke to Kakashi. The only thing separating him from Kakashi's smooth bare skin was a small towel that seemed to be slipping lower every minute. Iruka blushed everytime his eyes wandered. Kakashi knew where his eyes   
were straying but wasnt feeling naughty enough to reveal all...at the moment. Kakashi looped his arm around Iruka's neck gently. He looked Iruka straight in the eye as their faces crept closer. Finally, after all the long waiting, Iruka could taste Kakashi's sweet breath in his mouth and feel his lips mingle with Kakashi's. Kakashi was bold with Iruka. He nibbled on his lower lip, and flicked his tongue against the roof of Iruka's mouth. He pushed Iruka to a laying postion on the couch. He stopped kissing to catch his breath and shook his head vigorously to send drops of water flinging everywhere. One   
landed on Iruka's neck and he could feel Kakashi slide his warm, moist tongue along his neck to lap up the water. Iruka snaked his hands along Kakashi's legs, letting the towel drop onto the floor. He traced scribbles on Kakashi's thighs with delicate fingers.---((have to skip that now...sorry go to the site i mentioned earlier if you want to read the lemon))

================================ 

It was 4:50 around twilight and Naruto was sitting on the Hokage memorial, on the fourth's head. It was freezing out but He didn't care. He was going to see his love tonight and a little breeze was not going to get in his way. Naruto had done a nice job making himself decent. He even sprayed a little of the cologne Kakashi gave him as a birthday present for turning 13. ((yes everyone is a little older whether it be a year older or a few months)) Naruto bought a small box of new silver  
throwing daggers with some of the money he had gotten from yesterday's missions. He wrapped the box up with a pretty blue ribbon. He was going to give them to Chiyo as a gift because he saw how hers had little jagged chips and cracks in them. ((getting a girl weapons as a gift on their first date? Okay then.........)) He looked at his watch. It was 4:59. He knew that as a ninja she would be here the second it turned 5:00. Tick...tock...tick...ding. It was 5:00 on the dot and just as he suspected, a swishing noise came from behind him. He turned around to see Chiyo, dressed amazingly. Her silvery black hair was braided up and rolled into a tight bun with chopsticks holding them in place, and two strands hung loosely at the sides, outlining her almost heart shaped face. Chiyo was so delicate and exotic. She wore light pink gloss on her lips and a little glitter shadow outlined her eyes and made them look wider and even prettier. She wore a long black silk yukata with red roses embroidered along her left leg side and vines embroidered on her sleeves. Underneath it she wore a light, white kimono and the hem of the neck of it was peeking out from under her yukata. In her right hand she held a small black fan with a bead dangling from the end and a picture of a red rose was screened into the fan. Naruto felt his jaw drop as she parted her delicate lips, which he imagined very soft and silky, to greet him. One thought could not escape his mind as he handed her the gift and she smiled as she opened it. He longed for those lips to press against his own after he confessed his love for her. Chiyo placed the gift inside her small bag, hidden underneath the sleeve of her yukata, and hugged Naruto. He could smell her hair. Lilac. Naruto's heart raced.

======================================  
  
So how was it? I know it was short but i mde up for it with the cute FeithXGaara fluff and KakashiXIruka lemon.((which you will only be able to read at Animespiral . com)) And i worked hard on the details of Chiyo's outfit!! Please say these things make up for the shortness of the chapter!!! Thankyou for continuing to read my fic. I really hope you all like it! I work so hard on it!!! You make Naru-chan happy!

NEXT CHAPTER- Celebrations and Ceremonies 


End file.
